Freaky Friday
by CulinaryChef
Summary: WHAT? So, you're me, and... i'm you?" cried Asuna, in Negi's body. "Yeah, guess we better get used to it," Negi, in Asuna's body, said. Based on the movie Freaky Friday.
1. Chapter 1

"AAAGH! Negi! You snuck into my bed again, didn't you?"

"S-sorry, Asuna-san! I—"

"I don't wanna hear it, you brat! Stay outta here!"

Yes, it was another ordinary day. All the yelling and screaming going on first thing in the morning – which woke Konoka up.

She yawned. "Morning guys! Though I can't say it's a good morning."

Asuna and Negi just stared at Konoka. The dark-haired girl continued. "Why are you always yelling?" Konoka giggled. "This happens every morning. I asked Grandfather about it, and he said he knows how to calm you guys down."

"What did the Dean say?" asked Negi.

"Well…" said Konoka. She held up a brochure. "Grandfather says we should go here!"

Negi and Asuna sweatdropped. "Lemme see this," Negi said. He took the brochure and read it aloud. "'Morning Glory restaurant. Fine Chinese cuisine. Come and have a nice meal. Let us berid you of all your problems.'" The boy cocked his head to the side.

Asuna grabbed the brochure and continued reading. "'We specialize in a fine Chinese style, and our specialty is service with a smile' (some catch phrase). 'So leave all your cares and worries with us. Enjoy a peaceful setting, and remember – a good meal is the solution to every problem!'"

"Wow," said Negi. "Weird."

"Yeah, figures someone like the Dean would show us this!" Asuna agreed.

"Well I think we should go," Konoka pleaded. "Grandpa knows everything, even if he embarrases me sometimes. 'Sides, it's gunna be fun!"

Asuna groaned. "I don't know about that."

"Aw come on, Asuna. Konoka's right! And we don't get out much anyway!" Negi persuaded.

After a moment, Konoka piped up, "2 to 1! Overruled!"

Konoka and Negi looked so happy. Asuna had no other choice. "Fine," she mumbled, "but it better be good."

"YAAY!" shouted Negi and Konoka.

Asuna sighed. "Then it's settled?" she asked reluctantly.

"Yep! We go tonight!" said Konoka.

"Oh cheer up, Asuna-san," Negi told her. "At least pretend to be interested!"

"Okay, you're right," Asuna said as she ruffled Negi's hair. Negi blushed.

THAT NIGHT…

"Asuna can we go now?" Negi asked her.

"You've been asking me that all day, Negi!" was the reply.

"Come on, it's—" Negi looked at his watch—"6:30! I'm hungry, let's go! Right, Konoka?"

Konoka smiled. "Ready when you are!"

"Ok let's go," said Asuna. To herself, she added, "Can't be that bad!"

"Awkward restaurant that the school Dean recommended, here we come!" Negi cheered.

AT MORNING GLORY…

"Wait, why are we here, again?" Asuna wondered.

"Um… cuz Chao Bao Zi was closed?" joked Negi.

Konoka glared at them. "Yeah I know it's cuz this was your grandpa's idea," Asuna told her, "but I'm still a bit skeptical. I mean, how is a restaurant supposed to solve your problems?"

At that moment, the waitress came over. "Welcome. May I take order?"

Asuna gasped. "Ku Fei! What are you doing here?"

"I work here. Is good job for pay rent and tuition," the martial artist replied.

"Master Ku Fei," said Negi. "The school Dean told us to come here."

Fei smiled. "He very smart, then."

Asuna looked confused. "Ku, is there some secret to this restaurant that we don't know about?"

"I no tell. May I take order?"

"We don't have the menus yet!" said Konoka.

"Oh sorry, I be back soon." Ku walked away.

"Whatever. I'm gunna go wash my hands," Asuna said.

"Yeah me too," said Negi.

IN THE GIRLS ROOM…

"With everything that's going on, I almost forgot why we're here," said Asuna to herself. "I'm mad at that stupid brat, he's so dependant. Why do I have to be the one he always flocks to? (What's wrong with sleeping with Konoka?) I can't stand that kid!"

IN THE BOYS ROOM…

"Why does Asuna-san always make such a big deal?" Negi asked himself. "So what if I'm dependant, she's the one who worries all the time! I've had it up to here with that girl!"

In the meantime, Ku Fei was eavesdropping outside the door. "Ooh, is problem. I sense. Time for spell." She waved her hands around and chanted: "When compassion for eachother lack, only love can bring you back." Ku sighed. "I no want to do this, but no other choice. Is part of job. Sorry Asuna-san and Negi-sensei… Okay, better get out of way now!" She hid behind the corner.

Asuna and Negi walked out at the same time. They were both walking mindlessly and bumped into each other. "Hey watch it, you brat!" said Asuna as she rubbed her head. But when they got up again, something strange happened. The room began to shake. Everything began spinning around. Asuna and Negi felt dizzy. "What's going on?" thought Negi. "My head's spinning!" thought Asuna.

Finally the room stopped shaking.

"Wh-where are we?"

"I dunno."

Negi looked down… and screamed.

Ku Fei smiled from her hiding place and walked over. "Is something matter, Negi-bozu?"

"Yes!" cried Negi. "Look! I'm short! I have glasses! This isn't me!"

Ku Fei giggled. "Yes, curse work perfectly."

In the meantime, Asuna screamed too. "Look at me too! I have all this long hair and these stupid bells and stuff!" She pulled at her hair. "This isn't me!" Asuna looked down. "Yeah that's definitely not me!"

Ku eyed the two. "Just as I thought. Curse is okay. It—"

Negi interrupted. "What is this curse you keep talking about?"

The martial artist sighed. "When two people in fight, use curse to switch bodies. Only way to stop is to make up. Is ancient Chinese tradition."

"So you mean to tell me that I'm stuck in Negi's body?" cried 'Negi.'

"Yes. But nobody else know that. Only you two and me," was the reply.

"This is terrible!" screamed Negi.

"You think I have it any better?" Asuna cried.

Ku Fei laughed. "Sorry, is for own good. Get used to curse. Only break by stop fight. Now, what you want for lunch?"

END CHAPTER 1

A/N: Noo! My computer is still broken! So I'm using the school computer.

I know, not the best fic (gomenasai!). But I think I am getting the hang of this. Please read and review. Any comments or suggestions, please say! Thanks!

Note: After the room starts to shake and they switch places:

When I say "Negi", I mean the body of Negi. The only thing that's different is that Asuna's spirit is in his body. (same goes for Asuna). Hope that cleared up that last scene. Here's an example:

"Negi!"

"Oh hey Takahata Sen—I mean, Takamichi," said Negi.

Takahata looked confused. "You're acting weird, Negi. You okay?"

Negi gulped. "Uh yeah! I'm fine. Just a little tired, is all. K, see ya!" Negi took off.

Takahata sighed. "Oh well!"

Got it? Okay! See ya soon!

-CC


	2. It's Not Easy Being You

Hey sorry it's been a while! Midterm exams for my school are right around the corner –tomorrow actually!

Note: In the story, sometimes I use single quotes to represent thoughts.

Example:

'What's going on?' thought Konoka thinking

"What's going on?" Konoka asked actually talking.

Okay on the chappy 2!!!

Recap of events:

-Asuna and Negi have a fight

-Konoka brings them to Morning Glory restaurant to calm them down

-Ku Fei uses ancient Chinese spell to make Asuna and Negi switch bodies

"Is true," Ku Fei said, "only way to break curse is stop fight. Now, what you want for lunch?"

"Lunch?" cried Asuna. (A/N: remember- Asuna Asuna's body, Negi's soul is inside.) "How can I eat lunch at a time like this? 'Sides, I have these big girly hands."

"What did you say?" Negi fumed. "I'll have you know, I take pride in my hands! I'm the one stuck with your chibi 10 year-old hands!"

"9," Asuna corrected.

"Whatever!" said Negi.

They weren't getting off to a good start in their new bodies – and who could blame them?

"Ok then," Ku Fei broke the fight. "Konoka only one eat then." She grabbed a menu and walked away, leaving Negi and Asuna alone.

Asuna's stomach rumbled. "Fine, I guess I am kinda hungry. Let's go."

"Okay," Negi agreed. "But remember: no telling Konoka! She can't find out. From now on until this stupid curse is over, your name is Asuna. You answer to Asuna."

"No, my name is Negi," said Asuna.

"Yes, but no one else knows that! Let's go, 'Asuna.'"

"But you're the real Asuna!" said Asuna.

"Yeah, but you have my body!" said Negi. "And I never wanna hear the word Asuna again, even if it is my real name but you're in my body!!!"

They both took a deep breath.

"Look, just bear with me okay?" said Negi. "If we work together, then we can get our bodies back. Now let's get some lunch." Negi walked back to the table. Asuna followed behind, but fell to the ground with a thud.

"You okay?" asked Negi.

"Yeah," Asuna replied, getting up. "Guess I gotta get used to these girly legs too."

Finally, they walked over to the table and sat down to get lunch. "Welcome back," cheerful Konoka said. "Let's get some eats!"

Ku Fei was at the table too. She had already taken Konoka's order and moved on to Negi and Asuna.

"For you, Asuna?"

Asuna took a deep breath. 'Okay, what would a girl order?' she thought. To Fei, Asuna said, "Umm… I'll have… shrimp lo main with brown rice."

"Since when do you like shrimp, Asuna?" oblivious Konoka asked. "I thought you hated seafood."

'That's right!' thought Asuna. 'Back in Wales, we had shrimp a lot. But because I'm Asuna now…' To Konoka, she said, "Um… I thought I'd try something new."

Negi glared at Asuna, as if to say "Nice move, bozu." Asuna returned the glare.

Ku Fei looked at Negi. "And for you, sensei?" The martial artist winked. Negi scratched his head. 'Okay, think of something a 10 year-old gentlemen would order.' To Fei: "I'll have the D12 combo, chicken wings and fried rice." Asuna sweatdropped.

Fei nodded and wrote the order down. "Will be right out." She walked away. This time, Asuna glared at Negi. Negi shrugged.

Konoka cocked her head to the side. "Everything okay? You guys are acting weird tonight." She looked at Asuna, then Negi, then back at Asuna. Then the 2 looked at eachother.

Dramatic pause

Negi and Asuna held their breath.

"Oh I get it!" Konoka piped up suddenly. "You guys are just hungry."

"Uh yeah, that's it," Negi nodded in agreement.

Konoka giggled. "Well don't worry, sillies! The food's gunna be here soon!"

At that point, the food did come over.

"Wow, that was fast," said a surprised Konoka.

"Yeah, well, all part of our special service," Ku Fei replied as she set the plates in front of them. "Negi and Asuna vouch for that!" With that, she collected the menus and walked away.

"Dig in," said Konoka.

"Uh yeah," said Asuna, picking up a pair of chopsticks, but only to drop them again. 'Great, I'm stuck in the body of a 15 year-old girl and I can't even hold chopsticks. There is so much to get used to!'

AT HOME…

Konoka and Setsuna were on a mission for the school Dean, so Negi and Asuna had the house to themselves.

"Okay, since we're stuck in eachother's bodies," said Negi, "we obviously have to act like eachother. So we have to do what the other person would do."

"Meaning you have to be good at magic," said Asuna. "I hope you've been brushing up on your spells."

"Which I haven't."

"Okay Asu—I mean, 'Negi.' Let's start with the basics. My activation key is Rastel Maskil Magister. Repeat. Rastel Maskil Magister."

"Um… Raster Mas-ka…"

Asuna slapped her hand to her head. "We've got a long way to go."

Negi rolled his eyes. "And what about you? If I have to learn your magic, then you have to improve your combat. For now, you're 'Asuna the Powerhouse.'"

"I know," Asuna nodded. "But magic first. It's more important."

"But why? I'm no good at magic, even if I'm in your body."

"Cuz, what if someone or something attacks? We can't have me run and chant spells, cuz to the rest of the world I'm Asuna! Now grab my staff and get ready for some serious training!"

Negi ran over and got the staff. "I still don't see why you can't just put your magic on hold for a few days til we switch back!"

Asuna sighed. "I already told you! To protect my students and stuff. 'Sides, it can't hurt to knock a little sense into your brain."

"Well at least I get to be all smart for once! Have fun being Baka Red!"

Asuna slapped her hand to her forehead. "Oh great, that reminds me!"

Negi blinked. "What?"

"Today's Sunday, right?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I GOTTA TEACH TOMORROW!!!"

"What?" cried Negi. "You mean, I gotta teach, cuz I'm in your body."

"Or we could just say that the teacher had a gender change and a major identity crisis," Asuna joked.

"Not funny! And if you really plan on me teaching those idiots tomorrow, you're wrong."

"But you're in my body!"

Negi sweatdropped. "Look, I saved your little behind by making a pactio and helping you beat Eva. I'm training with Setsuna so that I can protect you. But there's no way I'm teaching my idiot classmates tomorrow, you got that?"

"But Takamichi'll be there."

"Which makes it even harder!" Negi took a deep breath. "Ok, since I'm stuck in your body, you mean to tell me that I have to act all gentlemen-like, learn flawless magic, and attempt to teach an English class tomorrow?"

Asuna smiled. "Pretty much!"

"Oh," Negi retorted. "You think it's all fun and games! But just you wait til tomorrow, too. I have my paper route, which means that you have to do it!"

"But I don't know your paper route!"

"And I don't know your lesson plans. We each help eachother. Or else, we both fail and that doesn't look good to the plotline. So we got a deal?" Negi stuck his hand out.

Asuna took it. "Deal!"

They shook on it.

END CHAPTER 2

Yeah they both have it bad, don't they? Who would you want to be at a time like this? I feel bad for Negi cuz he's having a hard time adjusting to Asuna's body. And he's a temporary Baka Ranger. But Asuna certainly has it no better, doesn't she?

I'll try to update soon. We have exams and I've been busy studying, but tomorrow's my first day of exams. (I wish Negi was my teacher!) I'm gunna start the rough draft of chapter 3 after I finish the first exam. And we have a 20-minute break before exam 2 of that day.

Negi: Good luck

CC: Thank you sensei! And tell Kotaro I said hi!

(A/N: should Kotaro be in this fic, by the way? Or any characters you want to see?)

Please R R! As always, comments and suggestions are appreciated. Thanks!

-CC


	3. So Much for a Regular School Day

Monday morning:

"Um… welcome back. I hope everyone had a good weekend," fumbled Negi. "Now if you would just turn to—"

"Sensei you're acting weird today!" Makie piped up.

"Is everything okay?" Fuka asked.

"Uh yeah, I'm… I mean, he's just a little tired," Asuna defended, remembering what had happened earlier that morning.

--------------- FLASHBACK---------------------------

"Mornin!" said Asuna. "You get to teach today, aren't you excited?"

"Thrilled," Negi said sarcastically.

"Good!" a cheery Asuna replied. "Konoka's already up and waiting."

When they got to school, the usual horde of students came running toward Negi.

"GOOD MORNING SENSEI!"

"Hiya teach!"

"Negi-kun!"

Negi tried to escape, but it was no use. In an instant, he was trampled flat by all the classmates eager to see their teacher.

"See what I have to go through every day?" Asuna whispered as she pulled him up and they made a run for the classroom.

"Yes," said Negi. "And I can't wait to see what the rest of the day has in store."

------------- END FLASHBACK-----------------------------------

"—sensei? Negi-sensei?" Class Rep called, bringing her teacher back to his senses. "You okay?"

"Huh? Oh sorry, Yukihiro-san, I'm just fine," Negi replied through gritting teeth (remember, Asuna can't stand Ayaka.)

"Oh I'm so relieved! I would be devastated if my beloved teacher wasn't feeling well!" By this time, Ayaka was standing up and twirling around the room.

Negi just looked at Asuna. They both sweatdropped.

'Oh right! Cuz she thinks I'm her teacher, I can tell Ayaka whatever I want and she'll do it!' thought Negi. Out loud he said sweetly, "Ayaka, could you please take a seat?"

"But of course, Sensei! My apologies!" Ayaka immediately sat down.

Negi giggled. 'Sweet! I could never do that in my old body! Now, what else can I command her to do?' He thought for a moment. "Um… never mind that, Class Rep-san. Could you please do me a small favor?"

Ayaka looked up. "Anything for you, Negi-dear!"

'I'll take that as a yes,' Negi thought. To Ayaka, he said, "Can you just go down to Shizuna-sensei's office and ask her for next week's lesson plan?"

Ayaka sprang up out of her seat. "Of course! Be right back, sensei darling!" and ran out of the room.

Negi immediately ran to the door and locked it.

"S-sensei? May I ask what you are doing?" asked Chachamaru with a sweatdrop.

"Oh," Negi tried to hide his grin. "That's um… a new game, I mean, educational activity, for the classroom. You send one of your students on a mission, and then lock the door so when they come back, they have to prove that they fulfilled the mission or else they can't get back in. It's like, uh… an army game type-thing." Negi took a deep breath. 'Wow no one in their right mind is ever gunna believe that,' he thought.

But sure enough, the Narutaki twins jumped out of their seats.

"Oooh oooh sensei, pick me I wanna go next!" shouted Fuka.

"My turn, my turn!" Fumika chimed in.

Negi sweatdropped. 'Then again, my classmates are complete idiots after all.' Out loud, he said, "Very well, then. Fuka and Fumika, you go down the hallways and look for anyone skipping class."

The twins saluted.

"Now go!" Negi cried, saluting back.

They ran out the door.

"Glad that's all over," Negi mumbled as he locked the door.

Then Makie and Yuna sprang up from their desks. "We wanna go too, sensei!" Yuna pleaded.

'Oh great. Baka Pink and basketball girl want a mission. Oh well, I'm just wasting class. Fine by me, I'm not the real teacher.' Negi sighed. "Fine, you two, patrol the school and tell me if the hallway needs to be cleaned or something." Then he unlocked the door, pushed the girls out, locked the door again, and sat at the teacher's desk.

But things weren't so calm as the would-be teacher wished. The rest of the class was jumping around too.

Negi desperately looked at Asuna, who gave him a 'Can't help you there,' look.

'Great. What am I gunna do?' he thought. 'Half the class is running wild around the school, and the other half (most of 'em, anyway) is just—'

Then there was a knock on the door. 'Oh dear, Ayaka or whoever is back now.' Negi opened the door to find—

"T-Takahata-sensei?! What are you doing here?"

The older man shrugged. "I'm the former teacher, of course. I can stop by to check things out once in a while. And don't you usually call me Takimichi?" He motioned toward the hallway and lowered his voice before continuing. "I don't know if you're aware of this, Negi, but a few of your students are running around out there like they have no head." He looked at the remaining students, who were of course sitting down by now. "But the rest of the class seems to be just fine. Still, I'm disappointed. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Negi didn't know what to say. 'But you've got it all wrong, Takahata-sensei!' he thought. 'I'm not Negi! I'm Asuna-kun! If only—good Lord, I better not be blusing!'

"Well?" asked Takahata.

Negi felt a small tear fall. He ran out of the room.

Everyone was silent.

Takahata simply giggled quietly and turned to the class. "Look, when your sensei gets back, tell him I'm sorry and he's doing a fine job of teaching." With that, the former teacher walked out.

Konoka turned to Asuna. "Hey Asuna, you didn't spazz out when Takahata walked in here. And now you look worried. You okay?"

Asuna sighed. "Actually Konoka, no I'm kinda not. I don't really feel like myself today." (Pun intended.) The girl got up and left the room. 'I'm so sorry, Asuna-san. I know it must've been hard.'

Back in the classroom, you can bet that the class was extremely confused.

"What's going on?" Yotsuba asked.

"I don't know, everyone's acting weird today," said Shiina.

That's when another knock came on the door. Konoka got up to open it.

It was Ayaka, the Narutakis, Makie, and Yuna.

"Mission complete!" chanted the twins.

"W-wait," said Yuna. "Where'd Negi-sensei go?"

Evangeline calmly told them what had happened.

"WHAT?" shouted a very upset Ayaka. "Negi-dear's gone missing? This is a disaster!"

"Asuna's gone too," Makie said.

"I don't care about her," sweatdropped the Class Rep. "Oh Negi-kuuuuuuuuuunnnnn!"

Everyone was in a panic… everyone except a certain Chinese martial artist, who was giggling in the background.

Ok end chapter 3

Finally! Only one more day of midterms!

Speaking of midterms…

Hey, guys, is your teacher okay?

Ayaka: Nooooo! Negi-sensei! Don't worry, everything's gunna be okay.

Fuka and Fumika: We want more missions!

Mana: And what's with that whole saluting thing back there? That's supposed to be my trademark!

See ya soon! R&R please and ty!

-CC


End file.
